The present invention relates to a connector assembly, and particularly to a connector assembly which stacks at least two card edge connectors together thereby promoting an efficient use of space of a mother board to which the connector assembly is connected.
Card edge connectors are commonly used in computers for providing electrical connection between a mother board and a daughter board. Conventional card edge connectors are usually individually mounted on the mother board. However, due to the miniaturization trend of computers, space on a mother board is limited. Furthermore, the daughter board is horizontally inserted into or ejected out of a card edge connector proximate the mother board to which the connector is mounted. Such a low position of the daughter board interferes with an efficient layout of components on the mother board. Thus, an assembly of two or more card edge connectors which engage daughter boards at an elevated position is desirable.